


Latarnia morska

by dingo317



Category: Forgotten Realms
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Bard Glaiscav ma za sobą traumatyczne przeżycia, ból utraty i pokutę. Teraz, za sprawą przyjaciela, wraca do życia. Czy odnajdzie swój Cel? Przekonajcie się.





	1. Przez bezdroża

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michael Scott Rohan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michael+Scott+Rohan).



Minęły dwa dni odkąd zostawiłem za sobą hutę żelaza w Gulecie i od tego czasu przeszedłem kawał drogi. Bo czemu nie? Taki niezłomny wędrowiec jak ja był w stanie pokonać trzy obsidai w ciągu godziny. A że nie oszczędzałem sił...  
Zostawiłem za sobą hutę i otaczającą ją bezdrzewną pustynię i kilka godzin temu wkroczyłem w Leśną Bramę...  
...ach, jak przyjemnie, gdy jeden krok przenosi mnie wiele staj dalej...  
...prowadzącą w odnogę lasu ciągnącą się od gór, które elfy zwą Meneth Scahas. Wkroczyłem tam bez lęku i, z jakiegoś powodu, właśnie teraz poczułem dreszcz podniecenia uświadomiwszy sobie, że znów jestem wędrowcem.

*****

Otaczało mnie sanktuarium lasu, czerwone klony, buki, iglaste sosny. Pod stopami ścielił się kobierzec mchu. Korony drzew wybijały się wysoko w przestwór nieba, a wszędzie dookoła pleniło się bujne życie. Nie widziałem nigdzie większych zwierząt ani bestii, ale wszędzie dookoła widać i słychać było drobne zwierzątka, wiewiórki, węże, ptaki. Przechodząc pod stuletnim dębem zagwizdałem na próbę i natychmiast odpowiedział mi jakiś ptaszek. Niech to! Od roku nie grałem na swych instrumentach i pewnie dawno wyszedłem z wprawy, ale pewnych umiejętności nie sposób zapomnieć.

*****

Około południa napotkałem przesiekę w lesie wyrąbaną toporami drwali. Dzień był jasny i słoneczny, syty barwami słońca i lasu, a ja głodny. Usiadłem więc pod drzewem, sprawdziwszy najpierw czy nie ma na nim mrówek lub liszek, po czym odpakowałem i przygotowałem sobie śniadanie.  
Kończyłem właśnie drugą pajdę chleba podróżnego z rybą gdy poczułem obecność. Nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem. Czułem. To oznaczało, że to albo elf albo nad wyraz zręczny tropiciel.  
Wstałem i przeciągnąłem się leniwie. Po czym jednym błyskawicznym ruchem dobyłem miecza odwracając się w kierunku zagrożenia. Wykuta z kryształu klinga zaśpiewała w powietrzu. Znałem już ten śpiew.  
· Wstrzymaj ostrze, Glaiscav. To ja.  
Przede mną stał mężczyzna w podróżnej opończy zielono brunatnej barwy. Jego głos był jakby znajomy...  
Niech mnie mróz pochłonie!  
· Gorda? - usłyszałem śmiech, mężczyzna zrzucił kaptur – Gorda Karn! Ha! Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, przyjacielu!  
Uściskaliśmy się serdecznie. Byłem rad. Druid Gorda Karn zaliczał się do mych najbliższych przyjaciół.  
Pobrużdżona twarz druida nosiła piętno surowości, ale na cieńkich wargach i w oczach igrał płynący z serca życzliwy uśmiech. Uściskawszy mnie półork odsunął się na długość ramienia, przyjrzał się uważnie.  
· Zmieniłeś się, Glais. Jesteś opalony od dymu i żaru, a twoje dłonie noszą ślady ciężkiej pracy z ogniem. Czyżbyś zarabiał na życie w kuźni?  
· W hucie – wyszczerzyłem się radośnie – Ty za to się nie zmieniłeś. Jak zwykle wyglądasz zdrowo. Ha! Nie dziwię się. Pewnie w przeciwieństwie do mnie przeszedłeś w ciągu tego roku wiele mil wśród lasów i gór. Zjesz ze mną?  
· Zjem. A skoro stawiasz posiłek muszę się odwdzięczyć winem. Caranbucum, czterdziestoletnie!  
· Siadaj. I opowieść, Gorda. Opowieść...!

*****

 

· ...I tyle. Jak widzisz i słyszysz, Glais, w moim życiu wiele się nie zmieniło. Żyłem rozkosznie nudno i bez ewenementów. Oby każdy cieszył się takim życiem.  
Druid pyknął z fajeczki.  
· A twoja opowieść? Jak właściwie wylądowałeś w hucie? Wybacz, Glais, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić pracy, która mniej by do ciebie pasowała z twoimi dłońmi i naturą artysty...  
· No tak – pyknąłem z fajki – Widzisz, Gorda, to była pokuta.  
· Pokuta? Dlaczego? W jaki celu?  
· Długo by mówić. Słyszałeś o bitwie i rzezi w Krainie Kurhanów?  
· Doszły do mnie pewne plotki.  
· Wysłuchaj więc opowieści z pewnego źródła. Rok temu wylądowałem w pobliżu Krainy z pewną czarodziejką, do której miałem słabość, niech ją mróz pochłonie. Spędziliśmy trochę czasu na zmysłowych igraszkach i pewnej nocy zaprowadziła mnie na obrzeże Krainy Kurhanów. Spacerowaliśmy przyglądając się grobowcowi Króla Zrujnowanego otoczonego zaklęciami trzymającymi bestię w więzieniu pod ziemią. Niech to mróz! Powinienem się domyślić co się szykuje gdy ona poprosiła mnie bym zagrał dla niej miłosną balladę. Bym dał dowód swej miłości. No i dałem, durny smark. Zagrałem pieśń zaklęcie, a moja muzyka dźwignęła Króla z jego samotni...  
Przerwałem na chwilę. Gorda przyglądał mi się uważnie i nie przerywał. Po chwili podjąłem opowieść.  
· Dalej pamiętam tylko urywki. Bestia powstała i było to wejście godne króla...Wiesz, że ja nie pamiętam dobrze jak wyglądał? Widziałem go jako chmurę macek, kłów i pazurów. W jednej chwili rozerwał moją czarodziejkę. Mnie oszczędził. Asmodeusz wie czemu. Straciłem świadomość. Gdy się ocknąłem z pobliskiego miasteczka został krwawy popiół, gruz i ruiny. Król zniknął.  
· Potem przez długi czas drążył mnie czerw poczucia winy. Tylu zginęło przez moją głupotę.  
· Próbowałem zapomnieć, początkowo szukając ucieczki w gorzałce i egzotycznych narkotykach. Pomagało na krotko, a z pijanego widu, z narkotycznego transu, budziłem się w jeszcze gorszym stanie. Wiedziałem, że albo coś z tym zrobię albo pewnego dnia rzucę się na własny miecz.  
· Nie chcę cie nudzić, Gorda. Pół roku temu trafiłem do huty żelaza w Gulecie. I zostałem jakiś czas. To było mi potrzebne, jak gorzki środek przeczyszczający dla chorego umysłu. W pocie, bólu i znoju znalazłem odkupienie. Niech to! Wiesz, że od roku nie grałem na moich instrumentach. A teraz ? Chcesz posłuchać?  
Nie odpowiedział, a ja zresztą nie pytałem serio. Chciałem zagrać. Musiałem zagrać.  
Gdy przebrzmiała ostatnia nuta fletu druid pierwszy przerwał milczenie.  
· Niezłe. Ale jedno mnie dręczy, Glais. Czy ty masz cel? Do którego dążysz? Bo mówisz, że znalazłeś odkupienie, ale co z Celem? W sercu?  
Westchnąłem.  
· Nie mam. Będę go szukać. Teraz już mogę.  
· To dobrze, Glais. Dobrze. Może mogę ci w tym pomóc. Chcesz posłuchać historii?  
· Cokolwiek powiesz, władco leśnych ścieżek – uśmiechnąłem się – Ale wysłucham cię tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi włączyć tę opowieść do mego repertuaru.  
· Słuchaj więc...

*****

· Słuchaj więc, Glais, mój przyjacielu, minstrelu – druid inwokował półszeptem niczym we śnie, jakby trawiony wewnętrznym ogniem, żądzą sekretną – Mam sen. Marzenie, jeśli wolisz. Widzę wielkie miasta Krain leżące w ruinach zamieszkane tylko przez ptaki, węże i baśniowe bestie. Widzę małe figurki ludzkie na wydartych niezmierzonej puszczy poletkach zbierające fasolę i kukurydzę. Widzę ludzi ubranych w skóry, które wystarczą im na resztę życia. Widzę kręgi druidzkie, święte miejsca dla wszystkich ludzi żyjących wśród manifestacji potęgi niezmierzonej natury...  
· A wcześniej widzę naszą planetę wstrząsaną konwulsjami magii, padające miasta wymazywane z mapy świata przez kataklizmy. Wybuchy wulkanów, powodzie, trzęsienia ziemi, tajfuny, huragany. Widzę ocalałych mieszkańców miast rozproszonych po Krainach. Słyszę krzyk planety, widzę ogień i walkę...  
· A wszystko to dlatego, że pewien druid usłyszał kiedyś o Pieśni Ziemi, legendarnym arcyzaklęciu, którego nie utka samotnie żaden śmiertelnik. Zaklęciu, które trzeba utkać wspólnie. I które najpierw trzeba odnaleźć i obłaskawić. Słuchaj mnie, Glais...  
· Słuchaj mnie. A ja dam ci Cel. Marzenie.

*****

Ocknąłem się, sądząc według słońca, kilka godzin później.  
Ziemia wstrząsana niczym człowiek febrą...  
Gordy nigdzie nie było.  
Zapach kwiatów wiosną. Letnie słońce niczym wypełniony płynnym ogniem bąbel na błękitnej skórze nieba. Szept spadających jesiennych liści. Lodowaty skowyt zimowego wiatru...  
Czy to mi się przyśniło?  
W głowie wirowały mi myśli, które z trudem mogłem przypisać do swoich wspomnień.  
Monochromatyczna kurtyna deszczu. Bulgot bagna wciągającego nieostrożnych w swe odmęty. Głos wiatru na niezmierzonych pustkowiach wieczności...  
· Hej, Glais.  
Obejrzałem się wybity ze stanu bliskiego transowi. Druid stał za mną trzymając na ramieniu złowioną rybę.  
· Co powiesz na zupę rybną?  
· Ty... - zatkało mnie na chwilę – Do diabła z rybą, Gorda! Dokończ opowieść!  
· Ale ja już skończyłem, przyjacielu. Nie ma nic więcej. Ani mniej.  
Usiadłem. Czy też raczej odebrało mi władzę w nogach.  
· Niech cię diabli – przeżuwałem słowa – Jedno pytanie, Gorda.  
· Mów.  
· Opowiedziałeś mi o tym zaklęciu, o Pieśni Ziemi, bo chcesz bym ci pomógł je odnaleźć, prawda? - nie czekałem na odpowiedź – A czy to jest w ogóle możliwe?  
Druid uśmiechnął się uśmiechem tak niezłomnym jak mury obronne.  
· Gdyby było niemożliwe nie urodziłbym się. I ty też nie.  
Coś rosło mi w piersi niczym zapowiedź głodu ambicji. Mogę być wielki! Mogę utkać opowieść, która sprawi, że świat krzyknie na całe gardło! Mogę! Pragnę!  
· Niech cię, Gorda – zamilkłem na chwilę by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko – To co robimy?

*****

Powiedział mi.  
· Idź do Silverymoon, Glais. Jest tam jeden z największych księgozbiorów w Krainach. Jeszce go nie zgłębiłem. Może znajdziesz tam jakieś wskazówki. Co do mnie, to mam sprawę w kręgu w Neverwinter. Spotkajmy się tam gdy nadejdzie zima, dobrze?  
· Jasne.  
· I szukaj, Glais. Z twoją znajomością mitów, legend i opowieści możemy coś wskórać!  
· Jasne.  
· I do zobaczenia, przyjacielu. Niech cię Bóg prowadzi.  
· Tak. I ciebie. Do zobaczenia...


	2. Objęcia mgły

Oto jestem. Maleńka figurka na deskach pomostu. Jego pale wbite głęboko w dno nabrzeża. Wokół mnie błękit nieba, powierzchnia oceanu skrzy się w blasku słońca. Pod skórą morza, niczym krople krwi w żyłach, przemykają rybki, lśniące niczym kawałki czerwonego złota.  
W powietrzu unosi się cichy, wysoki szept fletu. To moja ballada. Jedna z tych, które nie mają tytułu, tylko numer.  
Pieśń dobiega końca i otwieram marzycielsko przymknięte oczy. To jest życie. W takich chwilach oddycham pełną piersią.  
Wracam do rzeczywistości. Przede mną życie niczym odcienie szarości.  
A pejzaż wokół mnie zanika. Wokół kładzie się mgła, biała niczym welon ślubny.  
Mgła obejmuje mnie łagodnie. Znów przymykam oczy i rozkoszuję się dotykiem jej wilgotnych ramion. Wciągam do płuc powietrze, a z nim zapach. Wilgotny zapach mgły.  
Jestem sam. Samiuteńki we mgle. Czy ktoś kiedyś był tak samotny?  
Pewnie tak...

*****

Budzi mnie dotyk jej skóry, ciepło oddechu przesyconego zapachem owoców. No tak, przecież na kolację objedliśmy się morelami...  
Otwieram oczy, wpatrując się w przesyconą ciemnością przestrzeń sypialni. Nad sobą miast sufitu widzę zarys kobiecej sylwetki. Ale tylko przez chwilę albowiem niemal natychmiast dominującym zmysłem staje się dotyk.  
Czuję jak jej uda obejmują moje biodra niczym klamra. Jej dłonie przesuwają się po mojej skórze więc odpowiadam pieszczotą równie zmysłową. Słyszę cichy śmiech i szept, którego nie rozumiem, ale jego znaczenie sprawia, że na chwilę tracę oddech.  
Czuje jak kobieta nade mną zaczyna się powoli zmysłowo poruszać. Każdy ruch to dodatkowy impuls budujący królestwo rozkoszy.  
Za dużo. Za szybko.  
Rozkosz jest obezwładniająca, ale udaje mi się podnieść do siadu. Przyciągam ją bliżej, czuję dotyk jej piersi na mym torsie. Zapach włosów. Dotyk dłoni. Z zapartym tchem patrzę jej w oczy.  
Za dużo. Za szybko...  
Czuję jej palce na moich bliznach. Rytm oddechu kobiety zmienia się odrobinę. Jest zaciekawiona, czuję to.  
Czuję jej palce na swoim policzku. Na moje usta, podrażnione jej pocałunkiem, ciśnie się wiersz.

_Między bliznami ukryły się słowa_  
_Wydarte z Twego gardła głębi_  
_Gdy podniecenie gdzieś rozsądek chowa_  
_Kiedy pościel się pod nami kłębi_  
_Obsypane Twymi wargami ciało_  
_Rozkoszą oblane i przyjemnością_  
_Krzyczy o więcej, ciągle mu mało_  
_Nienasycone nigdy Twoją bliskością_

Szept zamiera mi na wargach gdy znów czuję jej dotyk.  
Szybujemy. Przez mgłę.

*****

Pulsujące energią promienie słońca wciskają się do sypialni budząc Glaiscava niczym dotyk Jej palców.  
Sen? Nie. Przynajmniej nie wszystko było snem.  
Bard usiadł, przeciągnął zastałe mięśnie rozkoszując tym wczesnym treningiem.  
Siedząca przed zwierciadłem kobieta odwraca się. Posyła kochankowi uśmiech i znów wraca do czesania.  
Nie wszystko było snem. Nie wszystko.  
\- Laira?  
Odwróciła się na chwilę.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną na jarmark?  
\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha kobieta – Tego mi tylko brakuje żeby plotkary strzępiły sobie moim kosztem języki. Wstawaj, Glais. Mój mąż wraca niedługo. Już cię nie ma.  
Bard podniósł się z szerokim, zaraźliwym uśmiechem na wargach.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie.  
\- Hmmm?  
Glaiscav skinął dłonią wykonując krótki zawiły gest. Z parcianej torby obok łoża wylewitował naszyjnik z pereł. Niczym pokutujący duch spłynął w palce barda. A stamtąd na szyję kobiety.  
\- Podoba ci się?  
\- Podoba, ale – ona gładzi prezent, jej oczy lśnią od niewylanych łez – Jesteś bardzo młody, kochany mój...

*****

Bardzo młody. W domyśle zbyt młody. Zbyt młody na co?  
Z gardła rwał mu się śmiech.  
Za młody na sen? Za stary na grzech?  
Chciał sobie powiedzieć, że diabli z tym. Ale czuł nieuchronnie nadciągający smutek postkoitalny. Depresję poorgazmową.  
Do diabła z tym. Pieprzony mąż Lairy nie zepsuje mu dnia. Nawet jednego poranka.  
Laira.  
Ta kobieta nieoczekiwanie stała się dla niego ważna. Zbyt ważna, żeby powiedzieć - „diabli z nią”.  
Potrząsnął głową wynurzając się z morza myśli na ląd rzeczywistości.  
Tak jak sobie postanowił, poszedł na jarmark. Sam. Po nocy spędzonej na igraszkach był wściekle głodny więc co prędzej skierował się w stronę budek z jedzeniem. Zjadł jagodziankę, poprawił czymś bardzo dziwnym, smażonym i nabitym na patyk,a teraz siedział pod murem składu kupieckiego rozprawiając się z orientalnym przysmakiem popijanym kubkiem dobrego węgrzyna.  
Pieniądze uciekały mu z sakiewki jak krew z rany, ale Glaiscava to nie martwiło. Choćby wydał wszystko, jest wielu ludzi, którzy ugoszczą minstrela.  
Siedząc pod murem przyglądał się przechodzącym ludziom. Wszędzie dookoła widział barwne stroje, egzotyczną bizuterię, skomplikowane tatuaże. Słyszał głosy, śpiewy i przekleństwa. Czuł zapachy jadła, perfum i tytoniu.  
To ostatnie przypomniało mu, że czas na fajeczkę. Rozprawił się już z jedzeniem i winem więc chętnie sięgnął do kapciucha. Chwilę później Glaiscav dodał coś od siebie do jarmarcznych zapachów. Aromat dobrego tytoniu, mianowicie.  
\- Dobre piwo za tytoń do fajki. Dobrze?  
Głęboki mocny męski głos.  
Pochylający się nad nim mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni lekko wyszczerbiony kufel. Aromat mocnego chmielu uderzył w nozdrza. Bard zerknął ciekawie.  
Mężczyzna był wysoki i nienagannie odziany. Ciemna opończa kreśliła zawiłe kręgi w kurzu ulicy, twarz krył opuszczony kaptur. W dłoni spoczywał kij wędrowca. Bił od niego zapach, który niejasno dawał się zakwalifikować jako laboratoryjny. Zapach odczynników, chemikaliów...i tytoniu. Dobrego tytoniu.  
Bard nie myślał długo. Palacz rozumie palacza. Osobiście nie przepadał za piwem, ale nie chciał robić nieznajomemu przykrości. Uśmiechnął się więc i sięgnął do kapciucha.  
Chwile później twarz mężczyzny otoczyła chmura dymu. Bard pociągnął piwa z kufla i zasalutował tamtemu.  
\- Morituri te salutant! Pal, pij i bądź szczęśliwy!  
\- Słusznie – mężczyzna skinął głową, ten ruch sprawił, że jego kaptur osunął się na plecy.

 

 

Bez wątpienia mógł podobać się kobietom. Opalona twarz o regularnych rysach, grzywa ciemnych włosów i zadbana broda, ciemna, ale z biegnącym przez środek siwym pasmem. Mocny podbródek, zdecydowane usta. W uchu kolczyk, małe złote kółeczko.  
Bard zamarł.  
Mężczyzna raz jeszcze skinął mu głową, po czym odszedł otoczony chmurką fajkowego dymu. Wyglądał teraz niczym demon na urlopie.  
Ta twarz. Skąd on gościa znał...  
Glaiscav zamarł. Niemożliwe...  
\- Khelben – wymamrotał bard – Khelben Arunsun!  
Ale mężczyzna zniknął już w tłumie. Klnąc pod nosem Glaiscav opadł na bruk ulicy.  
Nie uwierzą mi. Nigdy mi nie uwierzą. Sam Czarnokij tak po prostu podszedł do mnie prosząc o tytoń.  
A może to nie on? Może ktoś bardzo podobny?  
A diabli z tym...

*****

Kilka godzin później Glaiscav siedział „Pod Pełnym Kuflem” i delektował się obecnością towarzyszy i płynącą w krwiobiegu nikotyną. Kopę lat. No, może to lekka przesada. Nie widzieli się jakieś dwa tygodnie i bard az się gotował by usłyszeć ich opowieści i przedstawić własną. Albowiem opowieści były tym co bard kochał najbardziej.  
Każdego z kompanów bard przywitał jak należało.  
\- Khalim, niech twoi szlachetni przodkowie cię nie opuszczają...  
\- Ramas, błogosławieństwo Tempusa niech cię oświeca...  
\- Rita, niech twoje strzały lecą celnie...  
\- Synarfin, smacznego!  
\- Shargos...  
\- Durin...  
Tych dwóch ostatnich powitał nieco inaczej niż resztę i nie trzeba było wielkiego rozumu by rozpoznać różnicę. Druida pozdrowił uniesieniem dłoni i szczerym uśmiechem. Dłoń krasnoluda ścisnął krótko i szorstko, a jego oczy były zimne.  
Przyjaciele moich przyjaciół, czy jakoś tak. W tę akurat tezę bard niezbyt wierzył. Krasnoludzki kleryk jak dotąd niewiele mu zaszkodził, ale bard po prostu za nim nie przepadał.

Powodów nie zdradzał. Nie warto.


End file.
